Question: $\dfrac{5}{7} \div \dfrac{5}{6} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{6}$ is $\dfrac{6}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{7} \div \dfrac{5}{6} = \dfrac{5}{7} \times \dfrac{6}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{7} \times \dfrac{6}{5}} = \dfrac{5 \times 6}{7 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{7} \times \dfrac{6}{5}} = \dfrac{30}{35} $